legend_of_heroes_trails_of_cold_steelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Akemi-tama
Deutsch= Willkommen auf meiner Profilseite :) - ich bin Gründer und Admin in diesem Wiki - daher stehe ich gerne für Fragen und Anregungen zur Verfügung ;) Ich bin ein großer Manga/Anime-Fan und bin natürlich auch ein großer Trails of Cold Steel-Fan Meine Hobbies sind Zeichnen, Fan Fictions schreiben, Manga lesen, Anime (und generell Filme v.a Action Filme) schauen sowie Musik. Da ich auch ein großer Japan Fan bin, habe ich mir auch etwas Japanisch angeeignet, alles verstehe ich jedoch noch nicht xD) - Seraph of the End - Servamp - Tales of Xillia - Durarara - Black Bullet - Blast of Tempest - Pandora Hearts - Full Metal Alchemist - Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike - Tales of the Abyss - Tales of Symphonia - Detektiv Conan Movies - Das Wandelne Schloss - Mononoke - Hime uvm. * Trails of Cold Steel I, II * Tales of the Abyss (N3DS) * Tales of Xillia 1+2 (PS3) * Tales of Graces (PS3) * Tales of Symphonia (PS3) * Fire Emblem (N3DS) * Conception II * Sword Art Online * Mario Kart (NDS/N3DS/Wii) * Mario Party (Wii) Ich höre außerdem gerne Musik von Linkin Park, Nightwish, Wihin Temptation und viel aus den aktuellen Charts sowie J - Rock und den Official Soundtrack zu den oben gelisteten Games xD. * * Tales of the Abyss wiki * Pandora Hearts Wiki * Tales of Wiki * Vampire Knight wiki * Durarara wiki * Aselia Tales wiki (engl) |-| English= Welcome to my user-profile =) - I am founder and admin of this wiki - so I am happy to answer your questions - don't be shy;) You can contact me in German or English, both works fine for me. I am a great fan of manga and anime in general =) By chance I ordered Trails of Cold Steel (with the hope for a good game) and I was totally convinced after I started playing. I really surpassed all my expectations to be honest. My hobbies are drawing (mostly manga), writing fan fictions, reading manga and watching anime (but also actions, scifi, comedy or mystery movies). I do know some Japanese, but I can't say I understand all of it xD. - Seraph of the End - Servamp - Tales of Xillia - Durarara - Black Bullet - Blast of Tempest - Pandora Hearts - Full Metal Alchemist - Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike - Tales of the Abyss - Tales of Symphonia - Children who chase lost voices - Detektiv Conan Movies - Das Wandelne Schloss - Mononoke - Hime * Trails of Cold Steel I, II * Tales of the Abyss (N3DS) * Tales of Xillia 1+2 (PS3) * Tales of Graces (PS3) * Tales of Symphonia (PS3) * Fire Emblem (N3DS) * Conception II * Sword Art Online * Mario Kart (NDS/N3DS/Wii) * Mario Party (Wii) I like listening to music by Linkin Park, Nightwish, Wihin Temptation, a lot of our current charts J - Rock and Official Soundtrack of my favourite games xD. *